Anti-nuclear movement in the United Kingdom
base, in protest against the decision to site American cruise missiles there.]] The anti-nuclear movement in the United Kingdom consists of groups who oppose nuclear technologies such as nuclear power and nuclear weapons. Many different groups and individuals have been involved in anti-nuclear demonstrations and protests over the years. One of the most prominent anti-nuclear groups in the UK is the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament (CND). CND's Aldermaston Marches began in 1958 and continued into the late 1960s when tens of thousands of people took part in the four-day marches. One significant anti-nuclear mobilisation in the 1980s was the Greenham Common Women's Peace Camp. In London, in October 1983, more than 300,000 people assembled in Hyde Park as part of the largest protest against nuclear weapons in British history. In 2005 in Britain, there were many protests and peace camps about the government's proposal to replace the ageing Trident weapons system with a newer model. In October 2010 the British government announced eight locations it considered suitable for future nuclear power stations. This has resulted in public opposition and protests at some of the sites. The Scottish Government, with the backing of the Scottish Parliament, has stated that no new nuclear power stations will be constructed in Scotland. In March 2012, RWE npower and E.ON announced they would be pulling out of developing new nuclear power plants. Analysts said the decision meant the future of UK nuclear power could now be in doubt. Context There are large variations in peoples’ understanding of the issues surrounding nuclear power, including the technology itself, climate change, and energy security. There is a wide spectrum of views and concerns over nuclear powerSustainable Development Commission. Public engagement and nuclear power and it remains a controversial area of public policy.Sustainable Development Commission. Is Nuclear the Answer? p. 12. Nuclear power currently provides around 20% of the UK's electricity.Sustainable Development Commission. The Role of Nuclear Power in a Low Carbon Economy p. 1. The UK also has nuclear weapons in the form of Trident missiles which are located on a fleet of submarines, and the funding and deployment of these weapons has also been widely debated.UK nuclear weapons plan unveiled BBC News, 4 December 2006.Helen Pidd. Trident nuclear missiles are £20bn waste of money, say generals The Guardian, 16 January 2009. On 18 October 2010 the British government announced eight locations it considered suitable for future nuclear power stations. This has resulted in public opposition and protests at some of the sites. In March 2012, two of the big six power companies announced they would be pulling out of developing new nuclear power plants. The decision by RWE npower and E.ON follows uncertainty over nuclear energy following the Fukushima nuclear disaster last year. The companies will not proceed with their Horizon project, which was to develop nuclear reactors at Wylfa in North Wales and at Oldbury-on-Severn in Gloucestershire. Their decision follows a similar announcement by Scottish and Southern Electricity last year. Analysts said the decision meant the future of UK nuclear power could now be in doubt. In May 2012, a new government report showed that, in England and Wales, hundreds of sites could be contaminated with radioactive waste from old military bases, factories, and old planes. This figure is far higher than previous official estimates. Anti-nuclear protests (centre) alongside his wife, Edith, leading a CND anti-nuclear march in London, 18 February 1961]] of protestors at the south gate of the Faslane naval base.]] The first Aldermaston March organised by the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament took place at Easter 1958, when several thousand people marched for four days from Trafalgar Square, London, to the Atomic Weapons Research Establishment close to Aldermaston in Berkshire, England, to demonstrate their opposition to nuclear weapons.Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament. The history of CND The Aldermaston marches continued into the late 1960s when tens of thousands of people took part in the four-day marches.Jim Falk (1982). Global Fission: The Battle Over Nuclear Power, Oxford University Press, pp. 96–97. One significant anti-nuclear mobilisation in the 1980s was the Greenham Common Women's Peace Camp. It began in September 1981 after a Welsh group called "Women for Life on Earth" arrived at Greenham to protest against the decision of the Government to allow cruise missiles to be based there. The women's peace camp attracted significant media attention and "prompted the creation of other peace camps at more than a dozen sites in Britain and elsewhere in Europe".David Cortright (2008). Peace: A History of Movements and Ideas, Cambridge University Press, p. 147. In December 1982 some 30,000 women from various peace camps and other peace organisations held a major protest against nuclear weapons on Greenham Common.David Cortright (2008). Peace: A History of Movements and Ideas, Cambridge University Press, p. 148. On 1 April 1983, about 70,000 people linked arms to form a human chain between three nuclear weapons centres in Berkshire. The anti-nuclear demonstration stretched for 14 miles along the Kennet Valley.Paul Brown, Shyama Perera and Martin Wainwright. Protest by CND stretches 14 miles The Guardian, 2 April 1983. In London, in October 1983, more than 300,000 people assembled in Hyde Park. This was "the largest protest against nuclear weapons in British history", according to the New York Times. Faslane Naval Base has nuclear capable missiles and is part of the HM Naval Base Clyde in Scotland. Faslane has attracted demonstrations by Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament and Trident Ploughshares. Faslane Peace Camp is a permanent peace camp outside the base gates, and there are frequent demonstrations at the base gates. The Scottish National Party, the Scottish Socialist Party and the Scottish Green Party all oppose the deployment of nuclear weapons, and it is not unusual for members of these parties to be present at rallies outside Faslane. Such events aim to keep the base closed for as long as possible by preventing its staff from arriving for work, and usually involve large numbers of protesters being arrested for non-violent civil disobedience. Other peace camps were set up at the same time at Naphill, Daws Hill, Upper Heyford, Lakenheath and Molesworth though none lasted more than a few years.Peace Camps In 2005 in Britain, there were many protests about the government's proposal to replace the ageing Trident weapons system with a newer model. The largest protest had 100,000 participants and, according to polls, 59 percent of the public opposed the move.Lawrence S. Wittner. A rebirth of the anti-nuclear weapons movement? Portents of an anti-nuclear upsurge Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, 7 December 2007. In October 2008 in the United Kingdom, more than 30 people were arrested during one of the largest anti-nuclear protests at the Atomic Weapons Establishment at Aldermaston for 10 years. The demonstration marked the start of the UN World Disarmament Week and involved about 400 people.More than 30 arrests at Aldermaston anti-nuclear protest The Guardian, 28 October 2008. In October 2011, more than 200 protesters blockaded the Hinkley Point C nuclear power station site. Members of several anti-nuclear groups that are part of the Stop New Nuclear alliance barred access to the site in protest at EDF Energy's plans to renew the site with two new reactors. In January 2012, three hundred anti-nuclear protestors marched against plans to build a new nuclear power station at Wylfa. The march was organised by Pobl Atal Wylfa B, Greenpeace and Cymdeithas yr Iaith, which are supporting a farmer who is in dispute with Horizon. In February 2012, protesters set up camp in an abandoned farm on the site of the proposed Hinkley Point C nuclear power station. They are "angry West Somerset Council has given EDF Energy the go-ahead for preparatory work before planning permission has been granted". The group of about seven protesters also claim a nature reserve is at risk from the proposals. On 10 March 2012, the first anniversary of the Fukushima nuclear disaster, hundreds of anti-nuclear campaigners formed a symbolic chain around Hinkley Point to express their determined opposition to new nuclear power plants, and to call on the coalition government to abandon its plan for seven other new nuclear plants across the UK. Similar protests took place against new nuclear plants at Wylfa in North Wales and Heysham in Lancashire. In April 2013, thousands of Scottish campaigners, MSPs, and union leaders, rallied against nuclear weapons. The Scrap Trident Coalition wants to see an end to nuclear weapons, and says saved monies should be used for health, education and welfare initiatives. There was also a blockade of the Faslane Naval Base, where Trident missiles are stored. Specific groups was originally the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament logo.]] One of the most prominent anti-nuclear groups in the UK is the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament (CND). CND favours nuclear disarmament by all countries and tighter international regulation through treaties such as the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. CND is also opposed to any new nuclear power stations being built in the United Kingdom. One of the activities most strongly associated with CND is the Aldermaston Marches. Other anti-nuclear groups in the UK include: Public opinion Nuclear weapons Public support for unilateral nuclear disarmament has remained at about one in four of the population." April Carter, Direct Action and Liberal Democracy, London: Routledge and Kegan Paul, 1973, p.64Andy Byrom, "British attitudes on nuclear weapons", Journal of Public Affairs, 7: 71-77, 2007 Between 1955 and 1962, between 19% to 33% of people in Britain expressed disapproval of the manufacture of nuclear weapons.W.P.Snyder, The Politics of British Defense Policy, 1945-1962, Ohio University Press, 1964 Public support for unilateralism in September 1982 reached 31%.Caedel, Martin, "Britain's Nuclear Disarmers", in Laqueur, W., European Peace Movements and the Future of the Western Alliance, Transaction Publishers, 1985, p.233 ISBN 0-88738-035-2 Support fell after the end of the Cold war and even after the collapse of the Soviet Union British nuclear weapons had majority support. In 2005, MORI conducted an opinion poll which asked about attitudes to Trident and the use of nuclear weapons. When asked whether the UK should replace Trident, without being told of the cost, 44% of respondents said "Yes" and 46% said "No". When asked the same question and told of the cost, 33% said "Yes" and 54% said "No".[http://www.ipsos-mori.com/Assets/Docs/Archive/Polls/greenpeace.pdf British Attitudes to Nuclear Weapons] When asked "Would you approve or disapprove of the UK using nuclear weapons against a country we are at war with?" * 9% would approve if that country does not have nuclear weapons, and 84% would disapprove. * 16% would approve if that country has nuclear weapons but has never used them, and 72% would disapprove, * 53% would approve if that country uses nuclear weapons against the UK, and 37% would disapprove. CND's policy of opposing American nuclear bases is said to be in tune with public opinion.James Hinton "Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament", in Roger S.Powers, Protest, Power and Change, Taylor and Francis, 1997, p.63 ISBN 0-8153-0913-9 Nuclear power A large nationally representative 2010 British survey about energy issues found that public opinion is divided on the issue of nuclear power. The majority of people are concerned about nuclear power and public trust in the government and nuclear industry remains relatively low. The survey showed that there is a clear preference for renewable energy sources over nuclear power.Spence, Alexa et al. (2010). Public Perceptions of Climate Change and Energy Futures in Britain School of Psychology, Cardiff University. According to a national opinion poll, support for nuclear power in the UK dropped by twelve percent following the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. As of 2011, the government's programme to build new nuclear power stations in England will be "delayed by at least three months so that lessons can be learned from the accident at Fukushima in Japan". In July 2012, a YouGov poll showed that 63 percent of UK respondents agreed that nuclear generation should be part of the country's energy mix, up from 61 percent in 2010. Opposition fell to 11 percent.http://www.reuters.com/article/2012/07/02/britain-nuclear-poll-idAFL6E8I2E4H20120702 Academics In early 2008 a group of scientists and academics forming the Nuclear Consultation Working Group released a report criticising government proposals to build a new generation of nuclear power plants. Contributors included, amongst others: *Frank Barnaby *David Elliott *Kate Hudson *C. F. Powell *Jerome Ravetz *Andy Stirling *Stephen Thomas *Gordon Walker *Stuart Weir *Brian Wynne Other individuals See also References External links *Nuclear veterans vow to fight on *Arrests at anti-nuclear protest *Malvern GP arrested at anti-nuclear protest *MSP arrested in anti-nuclear demo *Govt's nuclear programme will be a 'financial disaster' *The anti-nuclear movement can achieve change * Anti-nuclear protest at dockyard *Hundreds protest at nuclear site *Concerns over proposed nuclear power station for Anglesey *Peace group remembers Chernobyl nuclear disaster United Kingdom Category:Environment of the United Kingdom Category:Politics of the United Kingdom Category:Nuclear energy in the United Kingdom Category:Political movements in the United Kingdom Category:Protests in the United Kingdom